Hot Diapey Honeymoon
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Scott and Marley are having their Honeymoon in Miami, Florida...ENJOY! Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language, as this is my 90th fanfic in my career. Co-written by Hellflores and by myself as well.


Hot Diapey Honeymoon

 **Summary: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this is my 90** **th** **fanfic in my career as Scott Callaway and Marley Callaway finally go on their honeymoon. Co-Written by myself and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was 8 weeks after their wedding as they decided to go to the Four Seasons Hotel, at Miami, Florida as they were booked at the Honeymoon Suite.

"Finally! After a long plane ride, we're finally here. Thank god..." Scott said before he laid on their bed while Marley smiled.

"Yeah... but can you believe we're been married for eight weeks and now we're on our honeymoon." Marley said to Scott.

"Yeah... I'm a lucky Guy to married a sweet, sexy, hot and tough gal like you, Marley." Scott said to Marley making her blush.

"Oh, stop!" Marley said to Scott as she felt embarrassed but turned on mostly.

"No, I'm not lying." Scott said as he sat up.

"I mean my life was like crap until I meant you. I was a rude sanctimonious asshole to everyone during Total Drama, made everyone believe I was on their side and well... made everyone think differently about one another." Scott said as Marley sat down next to him on the bed.

"But ever since I met you, you changed me. I'm nicer, all my enemies are now friends with me and I'm finally with a girl who understands me and who helps me...you." Scott said as Marley then blushed deeply as her face was like a tomato.

"Scotty bear, please stop it! You're making me blush, Hehehe!" Marley said as she laughed also.

"Well it's the truth and you're my wife. I love you, and you've taught me a lot about autism." Scott said to Marley.

"Well that's true. So what cha wanna do?" Marley responded back and asked Scott.

"Hmmm…I don't know actually?" Marley said to Scott and asked him as she soon smirked as she had an idea.

"Scotty... why don't we have a little fun?" Marley asked Scott as she slowly started to rub his orange hair with one hand, while she used her other hand rubbed and stroked his arms and chest as Scott blushed.

"Uh... Marley... are you thinking about... having diapey sex with me?" Scott asked Marley.

"Yes... But there is something else I want to say to you." Marley answered him, and said to him as well.

"What's that Mars-Bars?" Scott asked Marley as she blushed.

"Well, how do you feel about having kids?" Marley asked Scott.

"You mean like start a family?" Scott asked as Marley nodded.

"Well, it would be great! I mean my family sort of big so thinking about having kids sounds like a blast." Scott explained to Marley.

"Really?! You really mean it?!" Marley asked him, as he nodded as Marley just squealed and pounced on him, kissing his lips deeply.

"Mmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned in pleasure as they started to makeout.

"How do you feel about a sex tape, with a strip show?" Marley asked Scott.

"Scotty wuvs that idea, Mars-Bars!" Scott said to Marley.

"Yay! Give me one minute." Marley said before she grabbed a video camera and started recording.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to our movie, my name is Marley Callaway, and this is my sexy hubby Scott Callaway, as you can see we are in our Honeymoon at the Four Seasons Hotel, in Miami Florida. Scott isn't there anything you wanna say before we get started?" Marley said to the camera and asked him.

"Yeah! We've been married for 8 weeks and I'm a lucky guy to be married to this woman! She's sweet, sexy, kind, fun loving, smart, and one tough cookie that drives me crazy!" Scott said to the camera.

"Aww, well, enjoy the show." Marley said to the camera before she focused her attention to Scott.

"And you…you enjoy my little dance for you." Marley said as she turned on some sexy music before she started her sexy dance for Scott.

"She started off by removing her clothes slowly, one by one, until she only had on her white lacy bra, holding her lovely B-C cupped babies, her sexy diaper that was an ABU as it was the Super Dry Kids Diaper, complete with white fishnet stocking and white heels.

"You like what you see, big boy?" Marley asked Scott with a sexually seductive tone.

"Oh yeah... a lot!" Scott answered as he took off his pants, revealing his diaper which was ABU Super Dry Kids also as he started to rub his baba that was slowly arising while Marley moved her body like a dancer.

"Mmm! You look so sexy Mars Bars!" Scott said to Marley.

"Thankies!" Marley said as she got near Scott and then started to give him a lap dance.

"Holy shit!" Scott said as he Scott wanted to hold her and rub her beautiful body but he didn't want to ruin her dance for him.

"Feeling like you want to hold me and show my body a glorious time?" Marley asked Scott.

Y-Yes.. But I don't want to ruin what I'm seeing now." Scott answered her.

"Aww, how sweet." Marley said as she soon stopped and sat on his lap.

"But I think you had enough time watching me... now it's time for some real fun..." Marley said to Scott before she grabbed his hard baba and stroked it.

"Mmmmmm…" Marley moaned as she started to lick and suck on his baba.

"Oh shit!" Scott hissed and moaned badly in pleasure while Marley kept sucking his baba slowly at first.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Yeah... keep going baby Mars-Bars!" Scott said to Marley.

"Mmmm!" Marley said as her sucking increased slowly until she stopped and stroked him hard.

"I don't get why some people think you're not a hawd man! This thing is as big as the Titanic!" Marley said as Scott blushed deeply as Marley resumed sucking him even more.

"Mmmmmm…!" Marley muffled and moaned as Scott petted her hair slowly.

"Oh, good girl, make Daddy happy." Scott said to Marley.

"Mmmm!" Scott and Marley moaned as well, as Marley deepthroated and deepdrooled all over his baba, sucking on it and drooling all over it like it was Steak.

"Mmmmm! Baby MarBear wuvs Scotty Bear's big, hawd, meaty baba!" Marley said as she sucked him even deeper that it almost hit her throat.

"Mmmm!" Marley moaned as she loved sucking on it harder and harder.

"Fuck!" Scott shouted as he also grabbed Marley's head softly but lets her stay in control of her sucking.

"Mars-Bars... if you keep this up! I don't think I can hold it any longer!" Scott shouted at Marley who stopped and stroked his hard baba.

"If you're getting close don't even warn me... I wuv it when you surprise me!" Marley said before she winked at him as she sucked him harder and harder.

"Fuck!" Scott shouted in pleasure as he was closer and closer to climax.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Marley muffled and moaned as she kept sucking and sucking until it was time.

"Holy shit!" Scott shouted as he was about to burst.

"Ahhhhh!" Scott moaned as he climaxed hard inside of Marley's mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Marley moaned as she drank Scott's entire man made milky.

"Mmmm… cweamy like Ice Cream." Marley said to Scott, while licking her lips and Scott gasped a bit.

"Holy shit! You are a pro!" Scott said as Marley giggled while she blushed as well.

"Thankies Scotty Bear...now it's your turn to pleasure my pussy." Marley said to Scott.

"Oh yeah!" Scott got up and placed Marley down on the bed as he undid the frontal of her diaper and started to licking her coochie like crazy.

"Mmmmm!" Scott muffled and moaned as he was enjoying Marley's diapered area right from the start.

"Ohhhhhh! Fuck yeah!" Marley moaned and shouted as she rubbed through Scott's hair, scratching his scalps, making him grunt in pleasure.

"More! Lick me hawder, Scotty Bear! Like you're eating the World's Biggest Ice Cream Sundae! MMMMM!" Marley shouted and moaned out in such delight.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Scott said as he also added a finger or two.

"Ohhhh! Hawder!" Marley said to Scott.

"Only if you say that Scott is the hunkiest, sexiest, strongest farmer hunk to ever wear diapeys! And I absolutely wuv how he licks my diapey pussy like a pro. Say it!" Scott demanded to say to Marley.

"You Scott Callaway, my Hubby are the Hunkiest, Sexiest, Strongest Farmer Hunk to ever wear Diapeys! I wuv how he licks my Diapey Pussy like a pro!" Marley said to Scott.

"Good Baby Mars-Bars!" Scott said as he licked her harder and harder as he also finger fucked her even more.

"Mmmmm!" Scott muffled even more as he kept at it until it was time.

"Holy shit! Baby gonna explode! Ohhhh!" Marley moaned and screamed as she soon climaxed all over Scott's face as he licked and swallowed all of her Cumsies as they panted, and blushed remembering when Marley fucked Scott with a strap-on dildo.

"Peg me." Scott said to Marley.

"Huh?" Marley asked him.

"Peg me, now." Scott said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper.

"Ready to be pegged?" Marley asked him.

"Hell yeah! Do not go easy on me!" Scott said as Marley made Scott get down on all fours.

"Ooooh! Someone's been very very very naughty!" Marley soon started to peg Scott hard while she grabbed his baba and stroke him hard.

"Mmmm!" Marley moaned in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Scott shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You really like me pegging you huh?" Marley asked him.

"Fuck yeah!" Scott answered her.

"Good!" Marley said back as she pounded Scott's diapered ass even harder as she was stroking his baba harder as well.

"Ohhhh! Hawder! I've been so naughty!" Scott said to Marley.

"Okies! Mommy will go Hawder!" Marley said as she keeps it up until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies for Mommy?" Marley asked Scott.

"Fuck yeah! Ohhhhh!" Scott shouted and moaned as she pounded him harder as she soon thrusted one final time and made Scott climax hard, hitting the floor while she Cumsies deep inside of his ass.

"Fuck!" Scott shouted as he got up as Marley was still inside of his diapered ass until Marley pulled out.

"Mmmm! Yes!" Marley said and moaned as she pulled out while Scott shivered a bit.

"Mmmm... you have such a nice ass, Scotty Bear." Marley moaned, muffled, and said as Scott blushed.

"Yeah... now it's my turn!" Scott said to Marley.

"Yay!" Marley said to Scott as she got on all fours as Scott pushed into her diapered area and pound her hard.

"Ohhhh!" Marley moaned as she was loving it.

"Mmmm! Fuck yeah!" Scott moaned and said as she slapped Marley's ass and fucked her even harder.

"Do you wuv Daddy's hawd Pounding?" Scott asked Marley.

"Yes! So, fucking much! Go Hawder! Like how I was on you!" Marley answered Scott, as he blushed remembering when Marley pegged him just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah! Well, you pegging Scotty got me even more Hawder!" Scott said as he smacked her diapered ass harder and pounded her even harder.

"Ohhhh! Baby wuv Scotty Bear baba in her diapey pussy! Mmmm!" Marley moaned and said as she rubs her area hard while Scott increased his pounding.

"Ohhhh! Don't stop! Fuck me, fuck me so hawd until you fill me up with your cweamy Cumsies!" Marley moaned and said as she wanted Scott to keep pounding her.

"How hawd Marley?" Scott asked Marley.

"Like you are smashing a boulder with a wrecking ball! Like you are crashing a car against another one! Fuck me like a meteor is about to crash on the planet! JUST FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Marley answered and shouted at Scott.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh my god! Fucking yes! (Marley rubbed her coochie even Hawder as Scott grope her babies and fuck her even Hawder than ever before)

"Ohhhhhh!" Scott moaned as he felt himself getting closer.

"Baby...Scotty is Cumsies soon!" Scott shouted in pleasure.

"So is Marley!" Marley responded back as she was about to climax also.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted as the two soon exploded with pleasure as Scott climaxed deep inside of Marley while she climaxed all over Scott's waist.

"Ohhhhh! Fucking yes!" Scott moaned and shouted as he pulled out as he grabbed her face and Climaxed all over her face and chest.

"Mmmm!" Marley moaned in pleasure.

"Yes!" Marley shouted before she opened her mouth, and took all of her hubby's Cumsies.

"Mmm!" Marley moaned and muffled as she swallowed it.

"Bye." Scott and Marley said as she turned off the camera, and they cleaned up, and got ready for bed.

"Scott, that was absolutely incredible! I wuv have you fuck my diapey pussy like a hunk!" Marley said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thankies!" Scott said as he kissed her back.

"It looks like I'm gonna have a baby." Marley said as she and Scott kissed once more.

"Yeah. If it's a boy...name him Adam, or if it's a girl...she'll be named Isabella." Scott said to Marley.

"Awww, I wuv those names." Marley said to Scott.

"Thanks." Scott said to Marley as they kissed before Marley turned off the lights.

"Nighty-Night Scotty." Marley said to Scott.

"Nighty-Night Marley." Scott said to Marley as she turned off the lights and they fell asleep to end the night.

 **AWWWW! How was that for my 90** **th** **fanfic!**

 **Next story is Brody and MacArthur! Celebrating their anniversary! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
